


Spots Off

by poweradequeen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Divergence, Episode: s03 Silence | Silencer, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lovesquare, Not Beta Read, This started as just headcanons on my tumblr, We Die Like Men, and now it’s a fic, sorry - Freeform, updating? i don’t know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poweradequeen/pseuds/poweradequeen
Summary: An Au where Luka did say ‘spots off’ in Ladybug’s voice





	Spots Off

**Author's Note:**

> y’all can read it if you want, i know it’s a little late but here

“Spots off!” Silencer mimicked her voice, her suit was disappearing in front of everybody. It was being broadcasted to all of Paris. Chat acted quickly, putting her in a supply closet. All while his eyes were closed. 

“That’s not the best way to treat the hero of Paris, is it?” Chat yelled to Silencer. The Akuma stayed silent, his hand not coming up from is place to keep the conversation going, but his eyes narrowed. It's not like this guy would be able to beat Chat Noir, Hero of Paris.

Silencer attacked, Chat easily dodged out of the way. e always thanked his quick felon reflexes at times like these. Chat would have to be strategic about this. He thought about calling his cataclysm, but he decided against it. He decided he would use the other, unconventional moves he often used with akuma’s. His wit. 

“You know, this would be so much easier if Ladybug was here. However, she's not,” the baton in his hands acted as a stool where he rested his arms, a sly smirk on his face. ”And remind me, who's fault is that? It was certainly no fault of mine.”

They both knew Chat was doing this to get under Silencer’s skin, but it was working. Chat was staring there, not out of breath, not a scratch on his face. He had escaped every single blow Silencer tried to hit him with. With that, the perfect moment came around. Silencer was agitated, Chat was ready, the Akuma was easily defeated.

Ladybug voice returned, she transformed back and purified the Akuma. After what felt like forever in that supply closet, hearing the fight, not being able to help because it would compromise her identity. Throughout all of the waiting, she only had one question, so she asked it.

“Hey, Chat. Why did you not look?” Ladybug asked, quietly, almost a bit nervous.

“I know how much keeping our identities a secret means to you. You have good reason for keeping them a secret. If I looked while you were out of costume, I feel like I’d be taking advantage of the fact that you can’t control when you transform. I never want you to feel like I’m taking advantage of you because, despite my flirting and banter, I respect you Ladybug. I care about you, deeply,” Chat confessed. He was suave, but something about it was kind, caring. Loving. There was a gleam in his eyes that outed the true feelings behind those words. Words Ladybug wanted on repeat for the rest of her life.

Ladybug was glad he had to take off. Then he wouldn’t be able to see her blush as red as her suit. She felt such admiration for Chat in that moment. Such unadulterated love. 

She found a place to detransform.  _ Safely _ this time. She went to go support Kitty Section now that her designs and Luka’s song were back, in their hands. Just before Luka went on stage she managed to get his attention.

“Luka, did you mean what you said when you were akumatized?” 

“I’m sorry Marinette, I don’t remember anything. What did I say?”

“Oh, its uh, nothing, it’s not important. You were under the influence of the Akuma.”

“I don’t know what I could’ve said but I hope it wasn’t mean. Because you’re an extraordinary girl, Marinette. Clear as a music note, and sincere as a melody. You’re the song I’ve heard in my heard since the moment we met,” with that Luka headed on stage.

“Tikki, I’ve just had two love confessions one day. I like both of them. What do I do?” Marinette whispered into her handbag seeking guidance, but Tikki refused.

“This is your decision Marinette. I can’t make your mind up for you,” the kwami said, her arms crossing over her chest, signalling she was closed off to anything Marinette had to say about the situation. She sighed in defeat, watching Kitty Section’s performance. It was nice to see her own designs on display. 

At home, she was wracking her brain. She had her longtime crush: Adrien. She had her partner in stopping crime: Chat Noir, and her new crush: Luka. Marinette was so at odds with her feelings, she made a pros and cons list.

Luka’s pros read: got akumatized because someone stole my designs, reciprocates my feelings, plays the guitar, has blue hair. His cons read: can't know I'm Ladybug, might be awkward with Juleka.

Adrien’s pros read: gave me his umbrella, compliments my designs, gave up his spot in the gaming tournament, came to sit with me instead of Lila, model. His cons read: can't know I'm Ladybug, smells weirdly of Camembert all the time.

Chat’s pros read: I trust him with my life, reciprocates my feelings, protected my identity, saved my life, sacrificed himself too many times (maybe that should be a con), understands how hard it is to be a hero, mutual hatred for Hawkmoth. His cons read: can't know I'm Marinette, so many puns, probably an anime weeb.

Even after that Marinette was still at a loss, they were all good candidates and held a special place in Marinette’s heart. 

“Tikki this is useless, I still don’t know who I like most!”

“This isn’t my decision Marinette, you have to figure it out on your own.”

“Well, I can’t ask Alya, because of Chat! She would be all like ‘you wouldn’t even have a chance with him he loves Ladybug’ and I can’t tell her ‘I am Ladybug’! Tikki you’re the only one that can help me!” Marinette begged for her kwami’s assistance.

“Alright! But I’m just being a soundboard! I have no input, clear?” Tikki negotiated.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” 

The rest of the night was spent talking about each of the boys. Their faults, their strengths. Marinette fell asleep in her chaise, pencil and notebook in hand, Tikki asleep on her head. 

Marinette surprisingly wakes up with her alarm, she made an extra large coffee, grabbed her bag and headed across the street to her school. The bags under her eyes rivalled the Grand Canyon and she regretted her existence.

“Girl, you look dead.”

“Thanks, Alya, I know I can always count on you when I need a vote of confidence!” she was surprised she could sound so sarcastic being so tired.

“How much sleep did you get?” Alya laughed at her best friend that looked like she would fall over at the slightest touch.

“Not enough,” the regret in her voice was reason alone to leave the subject, but the bell rang.

Adrien walked in, in all his model glory, but Marinette was incoherent to the world around her. People could shout Akuma and she probably wouldn’t even blink an eye.

After she drowned out the lesson Ms. Bustier was trying to teach, her head slumped down finding a pillow of her arms. She was out like a light until Alya woke her up at the bell. Startling awake, jumping out of her seat she fell on to none other than _ Adrien Agreste. _ Marinette's so out of it she doesn't even notice. The only thing going through her mind is her nice, warm, comfortable bed.

  
  
  


She barely made it through the rest of her classes and basically passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow. She woke up just in time to patrol with Chat Noir.

“Tikki, Spots on!” the grogginess from the nap wearing off slightly, even more so after she transformed. With a gust of light, she was out of her window. Travelling on the rooftops of Parisians, her steels feather light. She swung her yo-yo, catching it on a lamppost and vaulting herself through the city of lights. She arrived at her destination, Chat already there. 

”Hey, what took you so long? It seems you're not as  _ cat _ hletic as I am,” he looked so happy with his pun, Ladybug couldn’t help but giggle. The blush on her cheeks stayed longer than she would have liked it too.

“M’lady are you okay, you just giggled at my pun?” his right arm went up to his chest, acting in mock surprise.

“I do have a sense of humour chaton, it was funny,” she looked at him, eyes matching the smile that was as wide as it could go.

“I made that joke like three days ago. You didn’t laugh then,” he countered back, arms crossed over his chest, but a smile threatening to break through his pout.

“Maybe it just wasn’t funny then!” she laughed. Harder than she had in a long time.

“Okay, be frank with me here, you've been laughing at my jokes, my puns, and you haven't teased me for flirting with you, ever since I saved you from being outed on live television. So what's going on?” he wasn't mean, he was sincere, he genuinely wanted to know.

“I just, I really appreciate what you did for me. I saw a side of you I don’t often see. You were caring, and a true hero. Those moments are what make me proud to call you my partner,” she confided, seconds passed before the silence was broken.

“Chat, are you crying?”

“No! Why would you ask that? I am certainly not crying. There are no tears coming out of my eyes!” he exclaimed quickly wiping his eyes.

  
  


“So, do you know who you're going to pick?” Tikki asked once Marinette detransformed. 

“Actually, I think I do,” her smile soft, but ever present. “Sure Chat is flirtatious and punny and probably an anime weeb, but he’s kind of the one person I can rely on. He knows how taxing this all can be. Sure he’s been irresponsible at times, but so have I. I can’t deny him a chance at least, and maybe one day I’ll actually tell him I’m Marinette.”

“I’m proud of you Marinette! This was a tough decision.”

“Thanks, Tikki!” Marinette spoke before yawning and curling into bed. 

  
  
  


She woke up the next morning, immediately going down to the bakery to help like she did every Saturday. As she worked the register a familiar face shows up. 

“Hey, Luka! What can I get for you today?” Marinette asked cheerily. Her smile wide on her face.

“I was hoping for a date, would that be possible?” Luka but his lip lightly, anxiously awaiting the answer.

“Um, one moment please,” Marinette rushed to a back room, Tikki flew out of her purse once they were safely hidden.

“What’s wrong Marinette? You like Luka.”

“Yeah, but I’ve already decided on Chat, but Luka’s so nice. Ugh this is so hard Tikki!” Marinette complained, her posture looking defeated.

“Well, you can go on one date. See what happens, right?” Tikki compromised, hating to see Marinette so confused.

“You’re right! Thanks Tikki!” Tikki hides back in Marinette's purse, as she regained her composure. She went back to the register, to see Luka still there.

“Hopefully I wasn’t too long! I’d love to go on a date with you Luka,” Marinette smiled fondly, her eyes shining brightly. “Will that be all for you today?” 

“I do believe so, I’ll text about the details tonight, okay?” Luka slowly stepped aside from where the counter.

“Okay!”

They had decided to go to a movie that night. Marinette called Alya, telling her to come over to get ready for her date. Alya helped her get all dolled up. The movie was great, and Luka was an absolute gentleman, but to Marinette it just didn’t seem right. 

“Tonight was amazing! Don’t get me wrong, but something tells me this relationship,” she gestured between herself and Luka. “Won’t pan out how we want. I wish you well, I just don’t think this is what’s best for us.”

“It’s okay, I hope whoever does sweep you off your feet is amazing,” Luka replied, respecting her decision.

“Why did you turn him down, Marinette?” a little voice spoke up from her bag.

“When I was with Chat yesterday, everything was more, I don’t know, present. There were more feelings and it just felt more,” she struggled to find the right word. “Real, authentic, right.”


End file.
